


Peaches from Ostwick Are Sweeter

by ro_shepard



Series: Love When You Least Expect It [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Play, Innuendo, Naughty Cullen, Peaches - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Evelyn learns something about her distinguished lover from an observant Sera.





	Peaches from Ostwick Are Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I love the whole peach innuendo thing. My first encounter with peaches and Cullen occurred with the fic, [The Templar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820974/chapters/6328400), by DarkLadyThief. (Also my gateway to Cullen fic!) It was such a brief mention in her story, but powerful enough to leave a major impact on me. It was so deliciously erotic that the concept of Cullen teasing the Inquisitor about peaches is now part of my headcanon.
> 
> Fandom, please write more stories about peaches with Cullen. <3

Evelyn's fingers idly tapped over the edge of the rooftop, her attention momentarily stolen by the splashes of red and gold as the sun began to set over the Frostbacks.

"Oy, what's it with your Cully Wully?" a voice asked from her right. Evelyn dangled her legs a bit over the side. 

"What do you mean, Sera?"

"You know, General Grumpy Pants - well not so much now with all your snoggin' - but he's still a bit grumpy, yeah? You've been back nearly a whole day and he still hasn't crawled from under that oh-so-sturdy- desk of his. Usually he's all-" Sera stopped to make grabbing gestures with her hands. 

Evelyn laughed at that. Sera always had a certain way of describing the commander that made her chuckle. Her dark eyes fell on Cullen's watchtower and her mirth softened. He  _had_ been cooped up all day, most likely obsessing over her field reports from the Emerald Graves. With findings of great bears, refugees, giants, red templars, and the dragon, Evelyn imagined Cullen's office was full of scrolls and parchment as he planned a formal approach.

"He's busy, Sera. Cullen  _is_ the commander after all and his army is growing."

"Pfft," Sera raspberried, "I get that, but you're his lady, yeah?"

Evelyn nodded, a small smile unconsciously playing at the corner of her lip and Sera snorted.

"I watch him when you're away - he's different. He forgets to eat and I slip him some cakes but then he's all like-" Sera lowered her voice mockingly, "What's this you? Another prank?" Her voice raised again, "but then he figures I mean well and sets whatever I give him on his desk. He can't work nonstop forever, but he tries though, when you're gone."

Evelyn tucked her legs under her form and turned to face the slender woman beside her, astonished. "You  _feed_ Cullen when I'm gone?"

Sera bristled in defense, crossing her arms, "Not with my hand or anything, I just sneak him something in a napkin, when it's been a while since he's grumped about."

The Inquisitor lifted a brow in amusement, "Why? I thought you were upset with him for not appreciating your pranks." 

Sera's thin arms flew about she tried to gather her thoughts, "I don't know, he's important and all - to you- and, well, you're important - to me- so I watch him. Can't have him all skin and bones when there's  _positions_ involved, yeah?"

"Oh Sera," Evelyn whispered, "thank you." She reached out to give the rogue a hug, but true to the elf's class, she evaded the embrace.

"Oy, no mushy. Just go fetch Cully a roast chicken and a few peaches - at least he'll eat those." 

Evelyn stood and dusted off her backside, "Peaches? Really? He's Ferelden, I'd have thought that apples would be more to his liking?"

Sera shrugged, "Sure yeah, but when you're gone, of all the things I bring him, he _always_ goes for the peaches."

Evelyn nodded thoughtfully as she made her way to the open window.

"Eh, Quizzy?" Sera called, one last time.

Evelyn crouched low in the pane, eyeing her petite friend.

"Seems like the ones from the Marches are his favorite," Sera said with a wide grin that led into a giggle spurt. 

Evelyn gave her a strange look, "Thank you, Sera. That's... good to know," she said, slightly confused as she hopped back into the tavern.

* * *

While it was true that the Commander of the Inquisition had been stowed away since the dismissal of the morning War Council meeting, it was not entirely uncommon. Cullen had greeted the Inquisitor with a quick kiss and a squeeze of her hand, happy to see her returned from the west. Evelyn's dark eyes were understandably tired as she summarized her field reports from the Emerald Graves. What was only meant to be a reconnaissance mission had, like many of the Inquisitor's journeys of late, spiraled into another escapade that would require delicate planning. The Commander promised to start immediately while Ambassador Josephine all but dragged Evelyn off to rest. 

Now, well into the evening, Cullen had amassed an impressive pile of books and papers at the side of his desk. He read over Evelyn's delicate script, tales of Red Templars and deposits of red lyrium, great bears that seemed to put the familiar Ferelden beasts to shame. Cullen picked up another scroll of parchment - rifts with demons.  Another - pockets of refugees hiding from warring Orlesian factions, a line of ink heavy underneath a name, **_Fairbanks_**. Another - a rather formidable high dragon surrounded by giants. He had heard tales of such creatures as a boy, but to know that they truly exist. He brought a gloved hand to his face, pinching at his nose to will away the tingling of a starting headache. 

_Maker, where do I even begin?_

A faint rumble of his stomach suggested beginning at a meal as, once again, Cullen realized he had still not broken his fast for the day. And Evelyn, he had wanted to spend more time with her, but the overwhelming news out of the Graves was troubling. He would need all the time he could salvage to plan for her success and safety - especially if the Inquisition was set to return in a week's time to assist the refugees.

Cullen leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Tonight, he gathered, he would be able to give Evelyn a late, but proper welcome home. Another rumble quaked through him. He conceded. Ten minutes. He would visit the kitchens, round up what he could and would return to his office to finish his proposals. Ten minutes.

There was a rap at the north door.

_Or not._

"Enter," Cullen commanded, sitting up in his seat for the expected scout, no doubt. His face softened as his eyes beheld the Inquisitor, opening the heavy door with one hand while balancing a tray with the other. He was quick to his feet, "Evelyn." 

Evelyn tisked with tongue and teeth as she closed the door behind her and motioned back to the large wooden chair behind his desk. "You sit. I've got this."

Cullen arched a brow as he settled back down, his eyes never parting away from the Inquisitor's determined gaze. Yet, as she neared the smell of roasted chicken soon captured his attention. "You need to eat," he heard her charge. He observed her as she looked for space on the his desk, finally making due with a bare spot on the corner. 

"Evelyn," he began again, looking over at the food and then up into the endless eyes of his love. "I know, Love, I... all of this..." Cullen waved at the pile of new reports, "I must have gotten carried away."

"You  _always_ get carried away, Cullen," Evelyn returned with a small smile, strolling over to the commander's side. 

"I just want you safe," Cullen confessed softly, lifting a hand to rest on her hip. He stroked her side idly, leather against leather as he traced over a seam. 

"And, I just want you at your best. You _must_ keep your strength, Commander," Evelyn teased. She twisted, reaching for something the tray, "besides, I brought you some peaches. Sera tells me they're your preference when I'm away?"

Cullen felt the pull of his lip into a half-smile, "Did she?" He leaned back into his chair, regarding her closely as she rolled the small fruit in her hands. He tugged at the tips of his gloves.

"Yes," Evelyn mused aloud. She folded her arms across her chest and marveled a bit at the reddish-orange ball, "I was rather surprised to learn that about you. I thought you brawny Fereldens cared for heartier fruits, like apples."

Cullen barked out a laugh, "Is that so? Are we Fereldens limited to our stews and pies while we march around in the cold with our furs, fighting off bears?" He laughed again as she blushed, her brown eyes shifted away in embarrassment. 

"That's not what I meant," Evelyn whispered shyly.

"I know," Cullen said, placing his discarded gloves on his desk. He maneuvered her in front of him, between his open knees. As she rested back against the wood he reached for the fruit, carefully plucking it from her grasp. "I do enjoy apples. They remind me of my home, before the blight, before the Chantry." he smiled in thought,  "We had an orchard in our village and my mother... she would make all kinds of treats for us."

Evelyn quietly waited to see if he would divulge more of his past.

"Truthfully, it was not until I joined the Inquisition when I learned to try other foods. The day after you left for this recent trip west, Sera brought me a single peach and said if I ate it, I would stop _grumping about_  because it would remind me of you." He paused for a moment, lifting the peach to his nose and inhaled its scent. 

This one would be particularly succulent.

"I wonder if Josie secured another shipment from the north?" the commander mused, his golden eyes, inspecting the fruit closely. 

"I'm... I'm not sure," Evelyn responded, eyeing her beloved curiously. "Sera said that you did have a liking for peaches, but, can you really tell where they're from by smell?"

Cullen inclined his head then sank his teeth into the supple flesh. His lips sucked down, keeping the juices from escaping down his chin. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the explosion of flavor. "Mmm. Definitely from the Marches."

He crooked his finger, beckoning for his love to lean down. "Taste." A single-word command as he held the peach to her lips.

His molten stare followed her mouth as she took a small bite, her tongue swiping over her full lips to capture the gush of nectar. As she swallowed, his gaze lingered over the length of her throat. He leaned forward, trapping her further between himself and the sturdy wood.

"Good?" Cullen asked, his voice low and husky.

Evelyn hummed in agreement, "Very." 

The creak of the Commander's chair echoed as Cullen pushed back, rising to his full height. "Peaches from the Marches are more succulent, their flesh more supple," he informed, sliding his thumb over the flesh of the fruit. He gathered some of its fluid before setting it back on the tray. He brought his hand to her face, slipping the tip of his thumb into the warmth of her mouth. 

"Their flavor worth... savoring," he continued.

Cullen sucked in breath at the feel of her tongue over him, slow and deliberate. The pucker of her lips as he withdrew from her mouth spoke directly to his jealous cock. He cupped her chin, tilting her head to peer up at him. 

"An-and how, pray tell, does a peach remind you of me?" Evelyn managed under her commander's heated look. 

Cullen pulled back slightly, quirking his brow, "You are friends with Sera and she has never talked with you about peaches?"

Evelyn returned his puzzled stare with one of her own, "Only today when she mentioned that you liked them."

The corner of Cullen's lips pulled into a grin, as he considered his play, "Hmm, well, when we are close, you always seem to have an alluring aroma about you. Your hair, your skin, your..." His hands fell to her hips, idling at the front of her waistband. "It is intoxicating. Just the mere hint of your fragrance makes me want to taste you."

Evelyn bit her lower lip as Cullen's fingers began to work at the small, bronzed buttons of her trousers, each giving a satisfying pop.

"C-Cullen?"

"And once I do, once my tongue has sampled you, your lips, the pulse at your throat, the honey between your legs," Cullen pulled open her pants and shoved them over her rear, soliciting a surprise gasp.

"You know that a taste is never enough to satisfy me. You know I crave more," he uttered, sliding his fingers inside of her smalls. His palm pressed against her curls assuredly, as if he was seeking what he knew was his. 

A groan escaped from Cullen, low and heated, approving the slick excitement he found between her thighs. He leaned down, his breath heavy against the shell of her ear, "and you know how much I enjoy savoring you, my peach, as you lose control and your essence flows down my chin."

Evelyn leaned into Cullen's touch as he parted her, slipping inside, "Maker!" She gasped, her hips jerking into his touch. Her fingers clutched against the cool metal at his forearm.

Cullen dragged his beard against the slope of her neck, nuzzling against her and breathing in her heavenly scent. Her hand was tight against his wrist not in protest, but in a sense of desperation, her whimpers and pleas encouraging him to stroke her faster. He was all too happy to oblige. His thumb rubbed circles over her, fast then slow, drawing out the blissful expressions on her face.

Evelyn's eyes rolled back, her body becoming attuned to him and only him, and she planted her hands behind, doing her best to keep her knees from collapsing. Her chin was gently lifted, nudged by the tip of the commander's nose, his searing kisses trailed along her jaw. She licked her lips and moaned, her eyes shut tight as she surrendered to the building pleasure of Cullen's precise movements. 

"That's it," Cullen praised. He reluctantly pulled his face away from her, wanting to witness her fall into ecstasy. Her hand suddenly shot out in front, grabbing hold of his mantle and soon Evelyn's grateful sobs filled the stone walls. He slowed his pace, continuing to fondle her despite the soft, sharp sighs of overstimulation. He finally withdrew, his face splayed with a satisfied smirk, and waited for her eyes to find him. When they did, still glazed over from her release, he drew his fingers to his mouth and sucked. 

"Mmm, peaches from Ostwick are so sweet."

Evelyn blushed, the audacity of her lover completely defeating the purpose of this particular visit. "Cullen don't," she panted, attempting to right herself, "you... you have to eat something."

Cullen lifted a brow, his golden stare darkened, serious and non-negotiable. "Oh, I by all means intend to," he said, reaching to unclasp the chain of his coat. He laid it over the back of his chair, "And, when I have had my fill, I will come down and partake of the chicken you so kindly brought me." He jerked his head toward the ladder.

Evelyn knew better than to argue, not with the ravenous look that had taken over the commander's visage. It seemed at least one of his appetites would be appeased. 

She hadn't realize it at the time, but Sera had been right. Cullen _always_ goes for his favorite peach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For some reason, I really struggled with this piece. The POV is all over the place and I felt like I drug out something that should have been concise. Ah well, I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless. 
> 
> For fanfic ramblings, follow me on tumblr: spectre-ro
> 
> Also, if you're a tumblr artist who would be interested in doing a sketch related to this story, please message me ! I'd love to work something out.


End file.
